


Center

by catty_the_spy



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Blowjobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-03
Updated: 2012-12-03
Packaged: 2017-11-20 03:39:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/580910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catty_the_spy/pseuds/catty_the_spy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Saito is demanding, and he is not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Center

**Author's Note:**

> Short-fic. Origionally posted on LJ, and crossposted to Dreamwidth. (I love this ship so much!)

Saito’s hands slide up his thighs slowly, deliberately. Saito’s attention to detail is impeccable. He carefully plans every move he makes, every touched designed to make Dom sigh just so.  
  
The kids are…elsewhere. One of those weekends with grandma they loved so much. Out of the house was the most important thing; Saito always draws the noises out of him.  
  
Saito kissed Don’s leg as if he could sense his mind wandering. Dom smiled a little and let his legs fall wider, giving Saito more room to work.  
  
Saito demanded attention, but Dom didn’t mind. Saito’s body said “make me the center of your attention”; his eyes added “and I’ll make you the center of mine”. He was so different from Mal.  
  
Certainly Mal wasn’t as slow as Saito; slow sex between them was always over quickly, both of them in a hurry to reach that next great height. She was a whirlwind, wild and passionate and unpredictable.  
  
Dom tried to avoid thoughts of Mal during his time with Saito. The last time his thoughts had drifted towards her he’d ended up sobbing because oh God there was so much he couldn’t remember. His memory of her had been warped by his subconscious to the point that at times the Mal in his head was completely unrecognizable.  
  
He pushed his thoughts of her away and focused on the feel of Saito’s lips against his skin, of his tongue. Dom touched Saito’s jaw, ran his hands down Saito’s chest, but didn’t attempt to rush him.  
  
This was what Saito preferred, focusing all of his energy on pleasing a lover. Saito was good at it of course, the first press of his lips against Dom’s dick feather soft.  
  
Saito sucked him with all deliberate speed – center of Dom’s attention, as Dom was the center of his. 


End file.
